1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for gripping, holding and/or transporting substrates, components of which device are an entry station and several processing stations arranged in series or in a circle for receiving the substrate, to which the substrate is passed on by means of a transporting device disposed on gripper arms and having gripper elements, or a turntable, and subsequently is deposited in one or several receiving stations, wherein several gripper arms can be shifted in the horizontal and/or vertical direction by means of the turntable.
2. Prior Art
A device for gripping and holding or transporting substrates is already known, part of which device is an entry station through which the substrate is brought into the installation. Several processing stations, which are arranged in series or in a circle adjoin this entry station, and are approached by means of gripper arms which receive the substrates. The gripper arms must be lifted between the respective individual positions in order to bring them from one position to the next position. Up to now, such shifting took place by means of individual pneumatic cylinders, an arrangement which is very elaborate and expensive, since every gripper arm must be separately controlled, in particular since the gripper arm for filling the lock is shifted independently of the remaining gripper arms in order to assure that during entry into the lock the vacuum pressure is maintained in the lock for a defined period of time.